


Two Brothers and a Stranger

by LaughableLament



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Community: spn_bigpretzel, Fluff, Gen, Hustling pool, POV Outsider, POV Second Person
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-23
Updated: 2016-02-23
Packaged: 2018-05-22 17:45:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 566
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6088750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LaughableLament/pseuds/LaughableLament
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You went to Sam’s birthday party and took part in a stone cold hustle.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Two Brothers and a Stranger

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the SPN Big Pretzel birthday challenge: "I went to…’s birthday party, and I took…"

“’S my li’l brother’s birthday,” tumbles wet from a set of lips that make you wanna weep. Forearm on the bar, co-conspirator: “Every other shot you serve him is water, understand? Wanna keep him vertical for the long haul.”

“Yes, sir.” Beam bright and he mirrors, honest as a three-dollar-bill.

“Dean.”

“Dean.”

Little brother in question ain’t so. Dean ain’t so little himself but he cranes his neck while they spin pool cues shoulder-to-shoulder, elbows-to-ribs.

Game: Gaggle of regulars and “We got winner?” Flash of cash and neat white teeth.

Game: Cue cracks and stripes and solids scatter. Deliver three shots while skinny Ben Barfield overthinks.

“This round’s on me, fellas.” Pass out Patrón. “Happy birthday.”

“Happy birthday, Sammy!”

Patrons grin, turn, toast. _Sammy’s_ eyes sharpen above his shot. Dean’s glass dents his bottom lip and his tongue tastes the rim before you knock ’em back. Collect the empties, clear their two-man bar top to the condensation rings.

“You guys good for now?”

“Yeah. Thanks, sweetheart.”

“Erica.”

“Erica.”  

Game: Word is Sam’s probably a solid player sober. He’s not making cut shots but he’s got an unnatural knack for leaving utter garbage on the table. Two beers and a shot of water. You’ve delivered weirder.

Sam’s drunk. Just, not as drunk as he should be, as he _looks_. Dean, Dean’s stuck to beers, besides the shot you bought. When he pays for tequila you didn’t pour with a crooked smile and a glance at the table you’re in.

Your boss’ll have your ass.

The brothers make the rounds, don’t take much off any one guy, lose enough to keep guys coming. You pull in a share in lavish tips and the pricey booze Sam fake drinks.

Douchebag fratboys pinch your ass and you put up with it. (Deep pockets and a taste for the nachos. Car payments.) Until one grabs a handful of boob and you — “Hey, guys. That jolly green giant over there and his brother’ve won a pretty good stack at the tables tonight. Why don’t y’all go show ’em whose bar this is?”

And, use the crowd to squeeze against Dean and whisper, “Take ’em to the cleaners.”

Game: Sam scratches the eight and the brothers lose big.

Hangdog, “Dean, I am so, so sorry.”

Grim. “’Sokay, Sammy. ’S your birthday.”

“I can win it back.”

“Can you guys cover double or nothin’? Give the kid a chance?”

Heads together. “One on one.” Sneer. “The _kid_ can play Glenn.”

The kid calmly runs the table.

Taut seconds stretch toward a brawl before Dean finds your eyes, draws a circle in the air. Pull a pitcher and a pile of glasses.

“C’mon fellas. Toast my li’l brother with me.” He knuckles a mug over. “You too, sweetheart.”

Arch an eyebrow.

“Erica.” And later, “Hey, we’re taking the after party to the Wagon Wheel down the street.” Chin touches his chest and eyes touch you all over before he’s locked on. “If you wanna join us…”

“We’ll see.” Hooking up with a pool-sharking drifter ain’t so much your M.O. Take a look at that grin, though, and know you’re gonna regret it either way.

Run the con in your head when you finally clock out, walk out into the steamy August morning. Fratboys’ll bitch about those brothers for the foreseeable future. Head for the Wagon Wheel or head home…

Probably not even Sam’s birthday.

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from a song on _The Color of Money_ soundtrack.
> 
> A very happy birthday to  **[spn-bigpretzel](http://spn-bigpretzel.livejournal.com/)** , and many thanks for the prompts and challenges.


End file.
